


Keef Is So Meanie

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bags under eyes, Cuddly Lance, Insomnia, Insomniac Lance, It starts out Langsty, Keef is so meanie, Let Them Sleep, Overthinking, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Lance, Sweet, Teasing, but then it's sweet, platonic klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Lance is sleepy and says a phrase that Hunk and Pidge just woN'T LET GO OF.





	Keef Is So Meanie

Lance pulled his blanket tighter around himself, part of it over his head like a hood. He watched Pidge clicking at their laptop with quick and calculated taps. The green paladin had nimble fingers that sort of freaked him out because they could find interesting ways to pinch skin and twist that left welts on his arms for days.

Lance slid his gaze to his best friend that was flipping through an Altean cookbook that Coran had help him translate to English. The larger male was distracted much like Pidge, both caught up in their own tasks. Lance, of course, had nothing to do and his mind wasn't shutting up anytime soon to let him sleep.

Had had tried Pidge's headphones but the music had only amplified his thoughts. He then tried a sleepy food Hunk had come up with on Earth that he did his best to recreate in space since he knew about Lance's struggle with insomnia.

But - surprise, surprise - it hadn't worked.

Lance was actually considering going to Keith and begging for the red paladin to deck him and knock him out. The idea was pretty tempting now that his head was already pounding with lack of sleep.

"Dude, say something. You're giving me anxiety from sitting there and sitting blankly. I feel like Hunk." Pidge finally said. Hunk made a half-hearted offended sound.

"I'm just," Lance said and winced at the way talking made his head throb even more. "So tired." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"What's bothering you?" Hunk asked softly.

' A lot of things, actually. ' Lance thought to himself while raising a hand to his right temple, rubbing it gingerly. He decided to go with something generic since he didn't want to bother anyone at the moment. They'd all find out his issues in the mind meld whenever they did it next.

"Keef is so meanie." He mumbled with a yawn. He blinked his eyes open separately and was met with the slightly blurry sight of two amused people.

~

"And Lance said, 'Keef is so meanie'. It was hilarious!" Pidge told the rest of the team that next morning. Lance pushed his plate of strange alien food towards the middle of the table and crossed his arms on the surface. He dropped his head and hid his face in his arms, too tired to deal with it at the moment. His had only managed two and a half hours of sleep and his eyes were hurting.

"It was really cute because he was pouting too." Hunk added and earned a whine from the blue paladin. Keith scoffed from somewhere but Lance couldn't be bothered to care. He was too tired and embarrassed to deal with the red paladin's attitude.

~

Keith approached Lance a few days later, bags under his own eyes that seemed to match Lance's. It was after training and they had been walking back to their rooms after showering.

"Make them stop." Keith demanded. Lance swayed on his feet slightly, making a grateful sound when Keith's hands grabbed his forearms and steadied him.

"Who? Stop what?" Lance mumbled.

"Make everyone else stop calling me 'Keef', it's annoying."

Lance hummed and leaned into Keith subconsciously. The other was warm and it attracted him in his sleepy state. Keith sputtered but wrapped his arms around Lance's waist to help him stay standing.

"I can talk to them tomorrow." Lance slurred sleepily, feeling actual sleepiness hit him while in Keith's arms.

"Good, now get off of me." Keith grunted but his hands rubbed Lance's back gently, soothingly.

"Do you wanna cuddle, Keef?" Lance asked, eyes closing as his head dropped of Keith's left shoulder. The shorter seemed to relax and Lance felt his chest swell happily.

"Yeah." Keith replied back and easily scooped Lance into their arms. They both had to admit that it was nice to get along more than it was to argue.

~

"I don't mind you calling me it." Keith muttered once they were settled in Keith's bed in Keith's room.

"What,  'Keef'?" Lance asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Lance giggled softly and cuddled closer to Keith. He could get used to this.


End file.
